thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kree
The Kree are a scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic alien race. The Kree resemble humans almost exactly, with the exception of blue skin. Biolgy History Millions of years ago, the Kree's birth planet was visited by the Skrulls that had traded their technology with their neighboring species, the Cotati. In a fit of selfish ambition, the Kree killed the Cotati and stolen their Skrull technology, which built the foundation of the Kree Empire. Although considered one of the most powerful political entity in the universe, the Kree Empire based completely on Skrull-derived technology and remained utterly stagnant in their technological level. At some point in time, the Kree waged war on the Skrull Empire that became the Kree-Skrull War. The conflict stretched for eons and expanding their respective empires, as new planets are conquered and enslaved. At the middle of the war, the Kree and Skrulls later encountered the Kryptonians and were impressed of the advanced technology they possessed. As a result, both sides want them as allies, to completely annihilate the other. Initially, the Kryptonians tried to mediate for both sides, to end the conflict but neither Kree nor Skrull would be satisfied until the other side was destroyed. Seeing there was no use in convincing either side to settling peace, the Kryptonians left and returned to Krypton. This only infuriated the Kree and Skrulls, which they then waged war on Krypton and convinced its inhabitants to ally either one of them. However, the Kryptonians had prepared for their arrival and constructed a powerful battlestation known as Sentrius. Millions of Kree and Skrull vessels were utterly decimated within minutes. The Skrulls gave up on trying to conquer Krypton, but the Kree were too stubborn from giving up and continued to try to bypass Sentriue for the next thousand years before finally giving in. The Kree later visit Earth around 1000 C.E. and saw potentials on its inhabitants. They established a garrison on the planet and experimented Earth's homo sapiens and primates. Their goal was to create a powerful race of superhuman shock-troopers to use against the Skrulls. For several centuries, the Kree continuously experimented their unwilling test subjects until the Skrulls discovered Earth. A furious space battle erupted over Earth while at the same time, the Kree's test subjects began to rebel. The battle was interrupted by a Kryptonian Speeder piloted by Kon-Lir, which both sides ceased their hostilities and began attacking on their hated common enemy. Although the Speeder was eventually shot down, the Kree and Skrulls suffered major losses and were forced to withdraw from Earth. The Kree's test subjects achieved their freedom and would become the forerunners of the Inhumans and the intelligent gorillas of Gorilla City, which they form a society of their own and thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity. Around the early 2000's, the Kree soon discovered the last Kryptonian, Superman, was living on Earth. Ronan the Accuser, who had a virulent hatred for the Kryptonian race, ordered for the capture of Superman's allies, the X-Men, in an effort to "judge" and dispose of Superman. However, Superman undermined Ronan's authority through a loophole in the Kree legal system and beat against the accuser in a trial of combat. The Kree Supreme Intelligence acquited Superman and the X-Men. Technology Culture and Society Background information In Marvel Comics, the Kree lived alongside with another race, the Cotati. They were visited by the Skrulls and proposed a test to determine the worthier race. The Kree lost the test. Enraged, the Kree retaliated by wiping out the Cotati and killed the Skrull delegation as well, and seized the Skrulls' starship; in which the Kree deciphered the technology of the starship that subsequently led to the birth of the Kree Empire. The Kree were responsible for creating the Inhumans and involved in several contacts with Earth after Ronan the Accuser was brought into conflict with the Fantastic Four. Category:Races Category:Kree Category:Article stubs